A Shattered Heart
by Arachne Sama
Summary: Matthew is alone with no friends and a twin Brother who forgets about him. Until he meets a certain crimson eyed boy who seems to be the man of his dreams. But has he judged too soon? -Rated M for mentions of self harm. PruCan yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**A Shattered heart: Chapter 1  
**

**This is a PruCan fanfiction that may contain some mentions of GerIta. It is also the very first I have ever written. I don't really think myself that great a writer but I hope you enjoy it!  
**

Matthew POV:

I let out a choked sob as scarlet blood oozed out of the newly made cut on my left wrist. The cutting had been going on for about four years now and I still hated myself for it.  
Not that anyone noticed.

I quickly sterilized the dozen or so cuts on my wrist and bandaged them back up, before pulling on my red hoodie and walking quietly back to my room so as not to wake anyone.

I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling waiting for 7:00 am, when I would normally be getting up to get ready for school. As I lay there my mind wanders to the reason for my cutting, my invisibility. No one ever notices me, and if they do, I am forgotten in a matter of minutes. I have always wondered why I was even born, my school grades are not that great, despite the absence of friends; meaning I have plenty of spare time, I don't have any special talents and even my parents forget I exist. So why? What is my purpose in this horrible, tainted world? Maybe I'll find out someday.

As I was thinking this my alarm clock beeped signifying 7:00, I rolled sleepily out of bed and realized that I hadn't taken my glasses off, dismissing this fact, I walked out of my room to go and make pancakes before Alfred woke up. Alfred normally remembered me but occasionally would wake up and have no idea who I was, this was one of those mornings. I heard the loud gasp come from behind me, followed by the questions "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" I sighed and answered with my, by now, automatic response "my name is Matthew, and I am your twin brother". Realization dawned on Alfred's face and he flung himself at me in the over-enthusiastic way he does everything, apologizing profusely. I just laughed half-heartedly before pushing him towards the table and handing him a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee.

We ate our pancakes in relative silence, Alfred occasionally apologizing for forgetting about me. After that I went back to my room, grabbed my bag and started walking to school. I hated it there. I had no friends, no one could see me so I was just pushed around in the hall and often bashed into the walls or my locker and I was normally marked 'away' on the roll so I didn't really have to go but I did anyway because my parents would want me to, if they ever remembered me.  
I avoided my parents' as much as possible, eating dinner early and then going to bed straight after doing my homework, and in the morning I make sure to leave before they wake up. All because it is too painful to watch the two of them playing happily with Alfred as if he was an only child, not even realizing that I was there, or mistaking me for my twin.

The school day was rather uneventful, consisting mostly of me staring out the window, until third period. I was staring out the window, not bothering to listen to the teacher, when a rather unusual looking boy who looked to be about the same age as me, climbed the nearest tree until he was on a branch just above the classroom window. His shining silver hair and almost white skin struck me as unusual, until I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of crimson I had ever seen! I didn't notice that I was staring at him until his beautiful eyes moved down and looked directly at me. I froze. At first I thought he was just staring past me, but then he smirked and mouthed the words "Come here," followed by him patting the branch next to him. My mouth dropped open and I looked behind me as I was sure he must be talking to someone else, but all the people behind me were fast asleep. The strange boy repeated the gesture and I slowly gathered up my books and walked outside the classroom, my stomach filled with nervous butterflies.

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I have quite a few ideas for this story but it will probably only get to about 5 chapters at most. Thank you for reading!  
**

**~Arachne Sama**


End file.
